The present invention is directed to an unvented heater which may be installed in the opening of an existing fireplace or in an opening provided in combustible construction materials which are typically used in normal construction of a house or other types of buildings. The heater of the present invention is an unvented heater and has no flues, etc.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the heater may be installed in snug-fitting relation (zero clearance) in an opening of an existing fireplace, in which case no insulation is required between the heater and the fireplace walls.
In another embodiment, the heater may be installed in snug-fitting relation (zero clearance) in an opening provided in the typical combustible material found in a home or other types of buildings, in which case insulation is used between the combustible materials and the heater.
Heat exchangers of various kinds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,376, issued May 28, 1985, to Schoeff et al.; 4,545,360, issued Oct. 8, 1985, to Smith et al.; 4,141,336, issued Feb. 27, 1979, to Fitch; 4,793,322, issued Dec. 27, 1988, to Shimek et al; and 3,168,088, issued Feb. 2, 1965, to Martin et al. All of these heat exchangers are provided with flues which communicate into the combustion chamber to direct combustion products (and heat) away from the internal space, such as a room, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an unvented gas-fired fireplace heater which is economical to build and economical to install in newly-built or existing building structures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an unvented heater which mounts in combustible construction material (sheetrock, etc.) in a rapid and facile manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a heater which requires substantially zero clearance between its external walls and the existing combustible materials.